This invention relates in general to cuff constructions, and in particular to cuff contructions for garments and the like which provide covering for hands, feet or head and are integrally formed with the cuff.
Cuffs are well known in the art of clothing manufacture. Almost every article of clothing has a cuff of some sort at the opening through which a person's limb is extended. These cuffs come in many forms, such as button closing cuffs and elastic band closing cuff, but the main function of these cuffs is merely to seal the clothing around the limb or neck of the wearer.
These conventional cuffs have been satisfactory for some time; however, they can be improved to provide addititional benefits other than merely sealing about an opening or providing a decorative feature. It would be further advantageous if a cuff provided a covering for hands, feet and head which is easily accessible and does not get lost. The covering is generally a separate distinct piece from the cuff and the article of clothing to which the cuff is integral. Therefore, the gloves or socks have to be removed and stored in a secure place and then retrieved from that place and put back on to the hand or foot each time the wearer of the covering wished to switch from covered use to bare use and vice versa. The same is true for a hat or mask which a wearer would use at certain times. If the period of time of use between bare and covered use is not of short duration it then becomes necessary to keep track of where the coverings were stored so that they will not be lost or mislaid.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a cuff construction which provides the additional function of providing hand, foot or head coverings integral with the cuff so that the covering is always within easy reach, while also keeping them in a convenient storage spot out of the way when not in use.